


You've got me on lockdown

by 2kitsune



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Declarations of Like, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Unspecified Comeback, Voyeurism, not beta checked, peircings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kitsune/pseuds/2kitsune
Summary: Chanyeol wakes up suddenly and feeling far too hot. He blinks up at the plain ceiling cast in the white glow of the moonlight, fighting against sleep as he tries to figure out what woke him up and why he’s so hot. It doesn’t take him too long to notice the weight on his left arm, followed by the realization that there was also something pressed right up against his side. He closes his eyes again, but it’s not until Chanyeol goes to shift his lower half just an inch away from Baekhyun the youngers’ eyes fly open and he realizes, with a gulp, that he’s hard.





	You've got me on lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ChanBaek fanfic, so please be kind :) also WARNING! for dick piercings. I won't say whose dick though. Also this isn't Beta Read OR Beta Checked, so please be mindful of any mistakes.
> 
> While this IS set in an unspecified comeback, please know that all of ot9 are there! I’m still new to the fandom, and I wasn’t aware that that was something I needed to say, but yeah please just know that all nine members are most certainly there.

Chanyeol stares down at the double bed in front of him, the pristine white sheets and pillow covers practically shining with their, no doubt, 100% thread count. It’s a stark contrast to the way Chanyeol’s face is shining like a tomato, illuminated by the bright lights above his head. If this was a Ghibli movie, which Chanyeol still refuses to admit he even watches, his hair would be slowly puffing outwards and upwards as a visual representation of his embarrassment and / or anger.

The problem wasn’t the double bed, really. In fact, Chanyeol was thankful it was a double because it meant he had plenty of space to stretch out his long limbs. The problem was that they were on holiday, meaning that members had to share a room, and although sharing with Baekhyun wasn’t normally a problem when there were two king singles the fact that this time there was a double bed for them to share was; Because as much as Chanyeol refused to admit it to anyone he had had a crush on Baekhyun for the last two years, meaning that the fact two of them would be _sharing_ a double bed, the fact that Baekhyun would literally be _right_ _there_ , like _right beside_ Chanyeol as they slept, was becoming more and more distressing the more Chanyeol thought about it.

“Yeol?” Baekhyun’s voice sounds from behind him, accompanied by a hand on his waist that made Chanyeol jump a little. They’re not strangers to skinship, but Chanyeol can’t help the little tingles that erupt down his spine whenever Baekhyun touches him. “Oh,” Baekhyun adds, obviously at the sight of their double bed. “A double bed, huh? I’m a lucky guy.”

Ignoring Chanyeol’s spluttering Baekhyun continues forwards, dropping his large bag unceremoniously on the side of the bed closest to the large floor length windows before jumping onto said bed and turning his gaze back to Chanyeol as he moves into a comfortable position. The sight of Baekhyun on the double bed is cute, the smaller male almost dwarfed against the white cotton sheets, and Chanyeol thinks, before he can stop himself, how nice it’d be to have that same sight every day.

“Come on,” Baekhyun pats the bed, winking at him. “Join me on the bed.”

Chanyeol scoffs and, praying that his face wasn’t as red as it felt, throws a nearby cushion at the elder. “You’re impossible.” He says around Baekhyun’s loud laughing before yanking open his bag, grabbing the most convenient clothing, and hurries into the bathroom; slamming the door a little too loudly and hearing Baekhyun’s cackling pitch upwards in volume.

-

When Chanyeol steps out of the bathroom, sweatpants low on his hips and his black tank hanging a little too much off of his body, Baekhyun has already settled himself into bed with his tablet and some treats sitting beside him on the bed. Chanyeol is almost inclined to tell Baekhyun not to eat sweet things in the bed they’re just about to share, but instead he bites his lip and goes over to his bag to dump his dirty clothing because once again the mere thought of what was about to happen was enough to make Chanyeol flush.

“Did you have a good shower?” Baekhyun asks, startling Chanyeol a little because he didn’t think the elder was even paying any attention to him. He looks up to find Baekhyun’s eyes on him, wide innocent much unlike what Baekhyun was like in real life. “You were in there for a long time,” he pauses again to tilt his head, and Chanyeol feels oddly self- conscious as Baekhyun’s eyes flick downwards before returning to Chanyeol’s face. “Plus, you’re all red.”

Ignoring the obvious insinuation, Chanyeol was kind of used to them (kind of) because the elder male makes a lot of them back at the dorm, Chanyeol grabs his mac and a pair of headphones from his other suitcase before standing. He takes a seconds pause, one that Chanyeol isn’t sure Baekhyun even notices, as he stands at the edge of the bed and stares down at the undisturbed comforter, unsure if he wants to peel it back and break the preverbal seal that’s letting him pretend this wasn’t really happening, before Chanyeol is lifting the covers and sliding into the cool bed.

“Are you going to take a shower?” Chanyeol asks, mostly to distract himself from the mantra in his head going ‘holy shit you’re in a double bed with Baekhyun’ and pretends to crinkle his nose at the elder as he places his laptop on his knees and opens the lid. “You kind of smell.”

That earns him a punch on the arm and damn, for someone so small Baekhyun could really pack some force into a punch when he wanted too.

“I do not smell, thank you very much,” Baekhyun says, and when Chanyeol turns to look at him he finds Baekhyun already doing the same, nose crinkled up cutely. “I’ll shower in the morning. Jackass.” He raises his eyebrows, like he’s just daring Chanyeol to retaliate physically.

“Okay one, ow,” Chanyeol replies, rubbing his arm with his free hand and maybe playing it up just a little to hopefully see the smallest look of sympathy from Baekhyun but the elder just continues with that damn smug look of his. “And two, that’s literally proving my point, you ass.” He’s forgotten about doing any work on his laptop by now, focused on teasing the elder as much as he can before Baekhyun pulls the ‘I’m older’ card.

“Oh, I bet you’re really focused on my ass.”

 _That_ makes Chanyeol flush again, but he’s too egged on, too dialed into his mock fight that they were having to make the conscious decision to draw the line and stop. “You little shit.” Chanyeol says and before he knows it he’s reaching out, digging his long fingers into Baekhyun’s sides in an attempt to tickle the eldest. They playfight enough, more than what their fans catch on camera considering they share a room, and so it’s not unheard of or odd that Chanyeol starts it.

Baekhyun reacts immediately, curling towards Chanyeol as he catches the youngers outstretched hand and tries to force it away from him but Chanyeol is stronger (marginally) and manages to push through Baekhyun’s defenses, using most of his strength to keep his hand in place. Despite the fact that he was hardly tickling Baekhyun, the elder still continues to laugh and wriggle like Chanyeol was absolutely torturing him, letting Chanyeol continue before something changes and suddenly Baekhyun overpowers him.

Baekhyun surges forwards, his hand tight around Chanyeol’s wrist, and Chanyeol purposely stops using any force because he doesn’t want his wrist to get hurt but because of this Baekhyun is able to slam his hand against the wall and his face is suddenly _this_ close to Chanyeol’s.

“Got’cha,” Baekhyun laughs, already pulling back and Chanyeol ignores the sinking feeling in his chest. “That’ll teach you to tease your hyung. Right, Yeol?” as he talks his breath puffs against Chanyeol’s face. Despite the close proximity Baekhyun doesn’t seem bothered, he’s never been bothered by close proximities but still, in fact he absent-mindedly shifts and brings himself even closer.

Chanyeol feels his words die in his throat, heat rushing to his face and to other places he doesn’t necessarily he wants it to go when he’s practically on top of Baekhyun. With just the light coming from Baekhyun’s bedside lamp the elder is bathed in a soft golden glow, shining against Baekhyun’s light skin and making him seem practically porcelain, his lips a rosy pink to match. In the back of his head Chanyeol remembers that old saying about guys’ lips being the same color as the head of their cock, and the younger can’t help it when his gaze flicks down to find those rosy lips before he realizes what he’s doing and looks back up.

They sit there, Chanyeol in stunned silence and Baekhyun with an infuriating smile on his lips, before Chanyeol finally catches up and moves backwards hurriedly, shuffling back into his previous on his side of the bed and trying, trying so hard, to ignore the laughing coming from Baekhyun’s side of the bed.

Any chance of Chanyeol being able to do some work on his songs has disappeared. Chanyeol slips his laptop off of his lap, placing it and his headphones on the large beside table. “I’m going to sleep,” he says and refuses to look in Baekhyun’s direction as he lies down, light suddenly far too bright and the cotton sheets seeming to scratch across his exposed skin (despite the fact that they were so high grade that that aught to be impossible) and refuses to look in Baekhyun’s direction as he curls onto his side.

There’s a snort, “’Kay. ‘Night, Yeol.” Baekhyun says quietly and switches off the light on his side, the only light that had been turned on, turning the golden bathed walls that Chanyeol was staring at black. They hadn’t closed the curtains properly, only the nets, so the faint shine of the moon sends a white glow throughout the room.

Despite Chanyeol’s pounding heart he quickly falls asleep once he closes his eyes, lulled into a sense of security by the faint tapping of Chanyeol’s fingers against his tablet and the elders’ breathing. They had roomed together for so long at this point that Chanyeol takes longer to fall asleep than usual if he’s rooming with anyone else, but it’s quick whenever he’s sharing with Baekhyun.

-

Chanyeol wakes up suddenly and feeling far too hot. He blinks up at the plain ceiling cast in the white glow of the moonlight, fighting against sleep as he tries to figure out what woke him up and why he’s so hot. It doesn’t take him too long to notice the weight on his left arm, followed by the realization that there was also something pressed right up against his side.

 

Turning his head slowly Chanyeol finds the reason why he woke up, and why he was so hot. It’s Baekhyun. The elder, at some point in his sleep, had curled towards Chanyeol and now had the youngers arm firmly held to Baekhyun’s chest with both of his arms, as well as having pressed Chanyeol’s between the space just above the elders’ knees. It’s a bit of a predicament because after sharing a room with Baekhyun for so long and having sometimes shared a bed when either of them needed comfort, Chanyeol knew that once Baekhyun had a hold on something while he slept there was no way he was going to let that thing go.

There’s no way he could get away from Baekhyun to get cool again, and so Chanyeol sighs and settles back down and resigns himself to try and fall back asleep. He closes his eyes again, but it’s not until Chanyeol goes to shift his lower half just an inch away from Baekhyun the youngers’ eyes fly open and he realizes, with a gulp, that he’s _hard._

Gritting his teeth and balling his fist, Chanyeol bites back the sob that threatens to escape from the unfairness of it all. There’s no way, no physical way, that he would be able to fall back asleep with both Baekhyun clinging to him like he was plus the hardness in his own pants. It had been like that ever since Chanyeol was a teen, that if he was hard there’s no way he could go to sleep unless he dealt with it either by taking a cold shower or taking himself in hand; and there was no way he could get to the bathroom like this which left just one option. Thank god he was ambidextrous.

Not quite believing he was doing this, both with the object of his affection, and probably his hard on, clutching onto his left arm so tightly, plus the simple fact that he was about to jerk off in a bed with someone else in it, Chanyeol slides his right hand down his body and hooks his fingers underneath the waistband of his slacks. He wants to get this over and done with sooner than later, both from fear of Baekhyun catching him and because he was still tired and wanted to get some sleep, and so he quickly just shoves his right hand into his slacks and takes himself in hand.

He’s already hard, achingly so, which Chanyeol can’t help but feel says a lot about him, and he can’t help the gasp that escapes his lips when he thumbs over his slit, finding pre-cum there that he quickly smears over himself as best as he could. He liked a little friction, liked it rough, but he would admit that the slick sounds produced from his own pre-cum get him going too.

Trying to keep his movements as minimal as possible, least he wakes Baekhyun up, Chanyeol uses his fingers to tease the head of his cock, swiping his thumb over the slit and being unable to stop himself from his hips surging upwards each time. He was sensitive, embarrassingly so, enough so that Chanyeol once managed to make himself cum just from swiping over the head of his cock.

Chanyeol was already hot, but with his hesitant touches his body temperature is on the fire, fire licking through his veins at the prospect of more pleasure. It’s kinda hot, not in the temperature sense, to do something like this, to do something so dirty, when there’s literally another person clinging onto you but Chanyeol just supposes that’s something else to prove how fucked up his sexual kinks were.

He slides his hand downwards now, confident that he would cum sooner rather than later and didn’t need to focus all his time on the head of his cock, Chanyeol’s fingers bump against the piercing on the underside of his cock and he has to quickly stifle a moan. He forgot he had that, as much as one can forget that have a cock piercing of all things, and he slides his finger over it, purposely catching the barbell again and again. It’s pierced sideways through his frenulum, and the double balls on either side of the curved barbell bring multitudes of pleasure, pleasure that races through him and makes him shake. He had gotten them partially as a dare, and partially just because he had wanted cock piercings for as long as he could remember, and despite the members all being very close with each other no one knows he has it.

Despite being sensitive there, enough so that he can’t help the push of his hips towards the feeling and the way his breathing was quickly becoming labored, Chanyeol keeps playing with his piercings. He wraps his long fingers around himself, all four plus his thumb and he’s thick enough that they don’t meet, long enough that there’s still space between his hand and the base of his cock (he’s the largest out of all their members). If he had his other hand (thanks Baekhyun) he would undoubtedly have it pressed against his mouth (or wrapped around his neck), and so all he can do is bite at his lip to stop the moans already threatening to escape.

Wrapping his hands around himself a little tighter, Chanyeol feels the pressure in his stomach amounting already, like coils drawing together when pressed upon before springing back. He becomes a little less careful, confident now that he had already gotten away with his much, not minding his movements as much but still being careful not to shake the bed so much that he wakes Baekhyun. He pauses, briefly, to look down at what he can see at Baekhyun and finds the other is still asleep, before returning his gaze upwards (and missing the way Baekhyun’s eyelids twitch).

 

 

The next stoke of his hand up the length of his member finds him hitting his piercing again with all four fingers, and his eyes close involuntarily as his head tilts back on the pillow, exposing the long column of his neck and the exaggerated draw of his adams apple. Chanyeol really has to try to keep cool, to stay in control and not just jerk himself off hard and fast like he usually did, as well as to bite back the deep groan that reverberates at the base of his neck as he slides his hand back down and hits the barbells again.

He chooses a slow pace but harsh pace, with his hand wrapped just on this side of too tight, on this side of too dry, going heavy but not fast. To meet his slow but deep pace Chanyeol rolls his hips up, minutely of course because he was still trying not to wake up Baekhyun, finding that he could continue this pace and still not shake the bed too much. The only problem is that it’s almost too much, the pressure in his stomach growing considerably and little shock waves down his spine making him shake, and it makes it hard for him to keep back the deep groans, biting at his lips in his effort. This is the kind of pace that he’d fuck, deep and hard, and it’s that thought that fuels his fantasies further as he imagines his hand instead being replaced by Baekhyun’s tight body.

Chanyeol plants his foot on his free side as best as he could, using it as stability to push his hips up but still keeping the bed still so that he doesn’t wake up Baekhyun. He’s already close, the familiar tightening in his stomach and balls respectively, and he knows it won’t take long until he spills over the edge. He would have to make do with sleeping in dirty pants (which kind of turns him on), but that’s nothing new, he’s done that before too.

It’s getting harder and harder for Chanyeol to keep back his sounds, to keep back his movements, especially the closer he gets there, the closer he rushes towards the edge, sweat on his complexion and tongue heavy in his mouth, lips dry as he swipes his tongue out to lick across them. He’s so caught up at this point, wanting to release and roll over and sleep, that he’s not paying attention to his surroundings which quickly turns out to be his downfall.

“You’re taking too long,” Baekhyun’s sudden voice, low and husky from sleep, startles Chanyeol enough to almost fall right out of bed, a startled yell escaping his lips but that quickly turns into a moan when Baekhyun knocks away the hand Chanyeol still has wrapped around his member and replaces it with his own. Chanyeol’s neck cricks with how fast he whips it around to look at Baekhyun, finding the elder with his eyebrow raised and a sleepy-but-sexy look in his eyes. “Oh,” he adds now that Chanyeol is looking at him. “You are big and, oh- what’s this?” as Baekhyun talks he wraps his much smaller (oh god) fingers around Chanyeol, failing to hesitate to slide his hand upwards to the head of Chanyeol’s cock and consequently hitting the younger’s piercings. “Piercings? When did you get those?”

Chanyeol splutters, “two years ago.” Not in his right mind as he was still struggling to process the fact that Baekhyun currently had his hand wrapped around Chanyeol’s cock like it was no big deal.

“Hot.” Baekhyun winks.

Despite he interruption, brief as it was, it’s embarrassing how fast Chanyeol gets back to the same point of being at the edge once he has Baekhyun’s fingers around his cock. Baekhyun seems to know, somehow, just how Chanyeol likes it and spends time playing with Chanyeol’s piercings, tugging and pulling at them gently and running all four fingers over it. Baekhyun also speeds up the pace considerably, going hard and fast and flicking his hand right over where Chanyeol’s piercings are placed. Chanyeol lets out a warning moan, feeling all the heat that had seeped out to the very ends of his limbs drawing in, and in, and _in_ till it’s all mixed in with the pressure in his stomach and there’s nothing more that Chanyeol can do than surge his hips upwards as everything draws in and tightens and let out a choked moan as he cums.

“Baekhyun!”

Chanyeol cums harder than he ever had by himself, shuddering and pitching his hips with each burst of cum, striping the inside of his pants (and Baekhyun’s hand) white. He briefly looses consciousness, his vision going white as he grips at anything that’s close (one hand tearing through the bedsheets and the other gripping hard enough at Baekhyun’s thigh that he leaves bruises in the shape of his long fingers). When he comes back around, probably only seconds later, he’s still shaking and shuddering, and his limbs feel heavy, but his head feels light, aftershocks still going through him and making him gasp, hips still rolling, as Baekhyun strokes the last little bit of cum out of him.

Eventually he sags back against the mattress, grabbing Baekhyun’s wrist to get him to stop because now the press of the elders’ smaller fingers over his barbell hurts from how oversensitive he is. Chanyeol blinks up at the ceiling trying, and failing, to wrap his head around what had just happened as he gasps for air still, chest heaving underneath his black tank. The perspire on his forehead, his neck, his collarbones, is quickly cooling and pooling in the divots between skin and bone.

 

“Well,” Baekhyun breaks the silence. Chanyeol looks down in time to see Baekhyun pull his hand out from underneath the blanket, Chanyeol’s cum shining as it stretches between his delicate fingers before Baekhyun wipes it on the sheet. “That was unexpected.” When he looks back to find Chanyeol’s gaze he smiles, delicate and soft and warm and it makes something expand in Chanyeol’s chest.

Despite the absurd situation, that makes Chanyeol laugh. “I feel like I should be the one saying that,” he says and, face flushing suddenly (how does he even have any blood left, Chanyeol has no idea) adds, “How did you – Did I wake you up with – ya’ know?” He can’t say the actual words, funnily enough, even though Baekhyun literally just had his hand on Chanyeol.

Baekhyun shakes his head, and Chanyeol sees amusement in his eyes. “I was already kind of awake, but it was you shaking that woke me up completely.”

Chanyeol blinks at him. “But I wasn’t even shaking the bed that much.”

“Ah,” Baekhyun sing songs. “You forget I was holding onto your arm, plus your hand was between my knees. I would have had to be far dumber than I am not to notice, Yeol.” If there’s one thing Baekhyun does well it’s teasing, and if the way he raises his eyebrows and the tone of his voice is enough to make Chanyeol’s whole body flush then the fact that Chanyeol had been so easily caught right from the beginning then you can imagine how red Chanyeol was at this point.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol groans as he raises both of his arms, pressing the back of his hands against his eyes. “I’m such a fuckin’ dumbass. I’m so embarrassed.”

“Don’t be,” Baekhyun says from beside him, but there’s laughter in his tone. “I think the fact that I helped you get off is enough of an indication that I wasn’t _completely_ repulsed at the thought of touching your dick.”

Chanyeol pauses, pulling his hands away from his eyes to look at Baekhyun again. There’s something there, something in Baekhyun’s tone that sends a thrill through Chanyeol’s chest, because it sounds a whole lot like he’s not the only one with messed up feelings about their bandmate.

“What’re you saying?” Chanyeol finally finds the courage to ask, tongue flicking out to wet his lips once more. His heart is hammering in his chest, loud enough in Chanyeol’s ears that he’s half afraid that Baekhyun would be able to hear it too.

“Mmm,” Baekhyun does a whole thing, raising his eyebrows and touching his finger to his lip like he’s really pretending to think about his reply. It doesn’t help that he still hasn’t let go of Chanyeol’s left arm, and that the youngers’ arm is still pressed between the space above his knees. “I’m just saying that I didn’t mind helping, and that I’m not against helping if the same situation, ah, _arises_ again in the future.”

Chanyeol blinks at him. “You little shit.” He says before throwing caution to the wind and leaning in to kiss Baekhyun. Baekhyun doesn’t back away, or push Chanyeol away, and when their lips press together Chanyeol groans at the softness of Baekhyun’s lips and presses in deeper, rolling so that he was hovering over Baekhyun, groin pressed against the elders’ hip. Baekhyun moans happily, gripping Chanyeol’s arm tighter and trying to pull the younger closer despite the already near non-existent space between them. It gets heated quickly, and soon Chanyeol is pressing his tongue against Baekhyun’s lips, practically growling when Baekhyun opens his lips and allows Chanyeol in, sliding their tongues together.

“Mm, as much as I wanna’ continue this,” Baekhyun says against Chanyeol’s lips, using his free hand to press against Chanyeol’s chest and push him back a little. “We should definitely go to sleep, I’m exhausted.” He blinks up at Chanyeol all innocent like, long lashes brushing against his cheeks, but it’s ruined by that cheeky smile on his lips.

Without the stimulation of kissing Baekhyun, although his heart was still threatening to break through his ribcage, Chanyeol can feel the familiar heaviness of exhausting settling in. He had just been meaning to jerk off and go back to sleep, plus they had time to continue further tomorrow.

Chanyeol yawns a, “OK.” But only pulls back a little bit from Baekhyun as he lies down, quickly pulling the younger back towards him (he refuses to look Baekhyun in the eye when he realizes his dick is still out and reaches down to put it back in his pants, but he can feel Baekhyun’s smirk non-the-less). They end up in the same position as before, with Baekhyun clutching Chanyeol’s arm against his chest, but this time they’re both curled towards each other and Baekhyun’s head is resting on Chanyeol’s chest.

-

“Oppa, do any of you have any piercings that we don’t know about?”

They’re at a fansign, one that allows their fans to step up to a mic and ask questions (that had been pre-checked of course). It had been directed at Junmyeon, who was answering most of the general questions apart from when they were directed at a specific member, but still Chanyeol’s head whips up from where he had been fucking around with some toy a fan had gifted him. Baekhyun is sitting right beside him, and when Chanyeol now looks sideways at the elder male his gut sinks at the shit eating grin on Baekhyun’s face.

Junmyeon was busy replying, “No, I don’t think-“ when Baekhyun grabs the mic placed between he and Chanyeol, Chanyeol had reached for it but the fucker was faster, and quickly brings it up to his mouth. Because they’re all up on a stage all attention is immediately directed towards Baekhyun, and even Suho stops in the middle of a sentence to look at Chanyeol who was trying to sink lower in his seat and disappear.

Baekhyun gives Chanyeol one last look before he’s saying, “Actually, ‘Yeol here has a piercing that no one knows about- “ his words are met with a loud cheer from their fans, one that quickly grows in pitch (a loud ‘eeeehhhh!?’), and Chanyeol tries his best to fucking disappear. He can feel the other members looking at him too, but Chanyeol refuses to look up from his lap, his ears burning. Chanyeol waits for their fans to quieten down again, before adding in a sing-song voice, “but! I can’t tell you where it is, sorry. Let’s just say it’s a secret.”

Of course, that’s met with an even louder yell from all their fans, one that’s probably audible out on the street, but Baekhyun refuses to say anything more and Chanyeol sees him put the mic back down on the table in front of them. In the background he can hear Junmyeon trying to calm their fans down, trying to move onto the next girl, and Chanyeol dares to peek sideways at Baekhyun. He expects a large grin, but the grin on Baekhyun’s face is downright mischievous and Chanyeol resists the urge to reach over and kiss the smile right off of Baekhyun’s goddamn face.

It’s later, in the dorms, that Chanyeol suddenly finds himself surrounded by Jongin, Sehun, Minseok and Jongdae (and despite Junmyeon, Kyungsoo and Yixing being in the kitchen, Chanyeol is sure they’re probably listening too), Baekhyun standing in the background with a grin on his face. Chanyeol sinks back against the couch, knowing what was about to happen.

“So, Chanyeol,” Jongin starts, a small smile already on his lips. “You have a piercing we don’t know about? Where?”

Tilting his head back Chanyeol tries to pretend like he’s calm, but he’s sure it’s ruined by the fact that his ears are red. “Who says that I do have a piercing? You can believe everything Baek says.” As a challenge he looks back at Baekhyun, raising an eyebrow. There’s no way he was going to just tell them.

Everyone looks back at Baekhyun, and he raises his eyebrows. “I’ve seen it,” Baekhyun tells them all. “Why would I lie about it?”

That makes everyone look back at him, and Chanyeol once again tries to sink into the couch, wishing that the cool leather would open up and swallow him hole. He had kept the secret for two years, and yet with just one encounter with Baekhyun it was about to be ruined (not that he regretted that).

“Chanyeol,” it’s Minseok this time, and Chanyeol is in trouble. He can’t straight up lie to the eldest member of the group, and despite Minseok’s short stature he had an air of authority when he decided to use it. “You’ll tell us, right? We’re your friends.” At his words the other members around him nodded, looking like a bunch of damn seagulls.

“No.”

“Come on~” Jongdae whines, voice raising in pitch.

“No.”

“’Yeol, if you don’t tell them I will.” Baekhyun sing-songs from behind the others, and Chanyeol shoots the elder a glare. If there’s anything Chanyeol didn’t want, it was Baekhyun telling them about his piercing. If anyone was going to tell them, Chanyeol wanted to be the one that did, oddly enough.

“Fine!” Chanyeol yells, throwing up his hands. He’s bright red, fire-truck red, and it feels as though there’s steam coming from his ears. He’s uncomfortable, and embarrassed, but he knows deep down the others aren’t really being mean about it, and that they would stop if Chanyeol refused further, but he was sick of keeping it a secret by now and if he didn’t tell them the simple fact that Baekhyun had put the idea in their heads would mean the other members would keep prying. “I have a dick piercing, OK!? Are you all happy now?” Because he’s watching the others’ faces he sees the immediate confusion, understanding, and then (embarrassingly) everyone in the room look down at Chanyeol’s crotch at which he yells and covers it with his arms. Chanyeol also doesn’t miss the sound of something smashing on the ground in the kitchen, and wonders faintly if that was Junmyeon or Yixing. 

There’s silence in the room, silence as everyone finds the words to say, or questions to say, that’s soon broken by the sound of Baekhyun laughing. It kick starts everything and Chanyeol watches the flush spread on Jongin’s, Sehun’s and Jongdae’s face, Minseok just looking oddly accepting.

“I hate you,” Chanyeol says in Baekhyun’s direction, which just makes Baekhyun laugh harder. “No, really, I do. Go jump off a cliff or something.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a KUDOS and a COMMENT if you'd like! I can definitely see myself writing more ChanBaek in the future, so if you'd like please tell me how the characterizations were, I'm still not sure if I got them correctly right. 
> 
> Tumblr is: 2kitsuneao3 if you'd like to come chat with me / if you'd like updates on new stories.


End file.
